1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to robots, and particularly to a robot arm with cable protection structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As developments in manufacturing technology progress, robots are increasingly applied to perform functions in environments considered hazardous or difficult for human operators.
Cables are provided to transmit electric signals or control signals for the specific elements or components of the robot. In order to maintain an orderly appearance, the cables are housed inside the robot and passed through a plurality of arms of the robot. When running from one arm to another, the cables pass through a plurality of holes in the arms. However, action of the arms may abrade or even sever the cables adjacent to the joint.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.